Locked Out!
by Beda101
Summary: Its a friday and Sarah's babysitting, Benny Locks Ethan out of his room what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Locked Out!

Me and Benny were in my room playing video games when he paused the game.

"Dude when are you gonna ask Sarah out". Benny said now looking at me.

"Benny you know I can't ask Sarah out I get scared". I said looking back at the tv screen.

"fine". Benny said unpausing the game. Then I saw an evil smirk appear on his face."Benny are you okay". I said worried and confused.

"Yea E can you get my spell book I think I left it downstairs". Benny said as his smirk got wider.

"Yea sure ok B". I said and I walked downstairs I was halfway to my bedroom when I heard my bedroom dorr shut and lock then I heard snickering from behind it. I ran to the door and started banging on it."Everything ok up there". I heard Sarah yell from downstairs."Yea". I yelled back.

"Benny open the door". I said angry. "Not until you ask Sarah out and Vampire ninja hears your lips touch". Benny yelled back." Fine". I said Knowing there was no way out of this all of them unaware that Sarah was listening and smiled that Ethan Morgan the geek was gonna ask her out. I walked downstairs when I got halfway in to the living room I stopped in my tracks when I saw what Sarah wore. She had on a green lantern color silk shirt, green lantern color pumps, black skinny jeans, and a white flower in her hair. She must have felt me staring because she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at Ethan". She said in a flirtatious voice. "Nothing". I said looking away blushing. He looks so cute when he blushes she thought.

"So…..". I said nervously try to break the awkward silence.

"So…..". she said. I was thinking about going back to my room but I remembered benny locked me out."Um…..Sarah I was wondering if maybe you w-wanna watch a m-movie or s-something?. I stuttered out.

"Yea sure". She said I flashed her a lopsided smile and I thought I heard her giggle but I shook it off. after I put the movie in I sat down on the opposite side that Sarah was sitting on to be respectful until she patted the seat next to her the whole movie I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about what my next move will be. So in the middle of the movie I scooted a little closer and she must have noticed because she put her head on my shoulder and wrapped my arm around her so we both will be comfortable. Soon Sarah fell asleep aww she looks cute when shes sleeping. I got up and got a blanket and put it over both of us as soon as I did that she cuddled up with me. I just stared at her one time I even heard her mumble "cuddle bear" in her sleep which made me blush soon I fell asleep too. Me and Sarah woke up to my parents shaking us. We looked at each other in each others arms and then shot up off the couch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan this is not what it looks like". Sarah said blushing.

"We know Sarah. Benny told us everthing you guys fell asleep watching a movie". My mom said and handed Sarah her paycheck." See ya Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. See ya teethen". She said unnoticed by my parents who were already upstairs but I noticed. "love you Sarah". But then I quickly covered my mouth as my words registered in my head. "What was that". Sarah questioned." I said um….see ya later Sarah". I said chuckling nervously. I could tell she wasn't buying it because she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Ethan don't lie to me WHAT DID YOU SAY!". Sarah said getting angry. I didn't know what to say I was shocked and a little scared. Then she used her vampire speed and ran over to me and hissed. "What is it me Ethan im sorry for whatever I did to you". She said crying then I got mad."Sarah don't ever get mad at yourself and don't cry Sarah when ever you cry I do look at me Sarah in My eyes". I said tears running down my face then I looked around and grabbed her hand and took her on to the porch and shut the door."Ethan im so sor-. But she got cut off."No Sarah don't say your sorry! Look if I tell you this you have to promise not to laugh in my face". I said a little calmer. She nodded her head.

"Okay Sarah I L-L I cant say it um….you know what why don't I just show you close your eyes". I said Sarah nodded and closed her eyes.

"E-Ethan I don't know what your do- she was cut off by my lips on hers to my surprise she kissed back and then I backed her up against the wall one of my hands on her hips pulling her closer the other hand on the wall her hands were busy in my hair. Then I broke the kiss she frowned but I had to tell her how I felt. "Sarah I love you with all my heart I know you're gonna say you don't feel the same way but hear me out. Sarah every time I see you with another guy rather you're showing him around, walking, talking, hugging or anything and when those jocks start checking you out and staring at you it scares me that you'll fall for them and not me it makes me angry. Like last week when you were dating that guy and you said he got jealous of me and Benny and told you to stop hanging with us and he was about to hit you. Well your not gonna like this but I was so angry, jealous, and mad that he almost hit you that after you broke up with him let's just say he left with a broken nose, two black eyes, a broken arm and let's just say before the ambulance could come he ran into Erica with all that blood on him. No one messes with my Sarah. But I got suspended, the principle called my parents, and I had to go to counseling all day. And since Benny put the truth spell on me yesterday. I told them why and who I did it for apparently I have anger issues when it comes to someone hurting my friends, family, or soon to be girlfriend. The point is Sarah I want to be yours, only yours before one of these jocks pick you up". I said then I took a deep breath.

"Wow bad boy Ethan you did all that for me. That guy was a jerk anyway I'm glad you took care of him and usually I don't like when Erica kills humans but she did a good job too". Sarah said giggling

"Yea she did I just hope she killed him and not turned him into a vampire that what make it harder for me to beat him". I said nervous

"I'm sure you'll beat him for me right cuddle bear". Sarah said her finger now going up and down my abs.

"Anything for you". I said she smiled, she leaned in and pecked my lips. "Come on Sarah I know you did better than that with that guy". I said with a smirk. "actually we only made out twice I couldn't go that far without thinking about you". She said looking at the ground letting a tear slip. "well you don't have to think about it anymore come here lets make some memories of our own". I said with an evil smirk. "What do you have in mind". She said as I sat down, she sat in my lap. "How about you me date then we come back here and have some fun". I said smiling. "Sounds good teethan". She smiled. "I thought I was your cuddle bear you did say it in your sleep". I said smiling. "You're gonna pay for that one Morgan!". She said." Oh yea Sarah what are you gonna do about it". I said winking at her." Ok you just made Sarah's list now pucker up nerd-boy". Sarah said kissing me and that's what we did all night.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth

Ethan and Sarah were sitting at lunch they decided to keep what happened a few nights ago a secret but Ethan was having second thoughts.

"Hey sare are we keeping US a secret because you don't want to be seen with me". Ethan said curious as soon as he said that Sarah choked on her milk.

"No Ethan its not-. Sarah said but got cut off. "No Sarah I get it you don't want to be seen with a nerd like me". Ethan said hanging his head low a tear ready to slip.

"You know what Ethan I don't care if people see US together". Sarah said as she stood up and got on top of the cafeteria table. "Sarah what are you doing your gonna get in trouble". Ethan said grabbing Sarah's hand and trying to pull her off the table.

"I don't care Ethan for now on this whole schools gonna know Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox are dating". Sarah said confidently as she snatched her hand away, now all eyes were on Sarah. "I just wanted all of you to know I'm dating Ethan Morgan". Sarah said smiling then climbed off the table after a long pause everyone started laughing".

"Sarah you know they think your joking right". Ethan said nervously looking at the crowd of teenagers laughing. "Yea right Ethan they know I'm serious". Sarah said giggling.

"Well Sarah that crowd of teenagers laughing proves otherwise". Ethan said as he and Sarah stood up and dumped their trays. "Who cares if they know about us or not Ethan". Sarah said as she grabbed Ethan's hand as they walked through the hall. Just then a girl walked up to Ethan.

"Hey my names Sky". The girl said in a flirty tone. "Hi my name is Ethan and this is Sarah". Ethan said feeling the tension between the two girls. Sarah knew the girl was flirting with Ethan, but clueless Ethan didn't notice." So Ethan I was wondering if girl said running a finger up and down Ethan's abs much like Sarah did the other night but got cut off by Sarah who grabbed her finger.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend got it?". Sarah said pointing a finger at her and letting go of her finger." Look I get what I want when I want and I WANT Ethan so I GET Ethan". The girl said as she pulled Ethan up by his collar and kissed him on the lips, Ethan quickly pulled so Sarah wouldn't think he was kissing back.

"See". The girl said smiling then she winked at Ethan and walked away. Ethan held Sarah back from running after her until she was gone." Sarah are you okay?". Ethan asked worried and nervous.

"What do you think that slut kissed you and now whenever I'm not around she'll try to make her move". Sarah said leaning against her locker, Ethan wrapped his arms around her.

"Sarah I would never cheat on you. If you trust me then trust me on this". Ethan said squeezing her side a little. "Okay fine but if she even looks at you again I'm gonna snatch her eyes out". Sarah said they laughed as they went to Sarah's car." So Sarah about our date do you wanna go to a movie right now". Ethan said nervous. Sarah just smiled and nodded seeing Ethan's nervousness.

Soon they were at the the movies and they took their seats in the back row of the movie theater." Hey um…Sarah is that Benny and Erica". Ethan said in disbelieve as he pointed to two rows in front of them.

"Yea let's go sit by them". Sarah said as they stood up. Sarah slowly crept up behind them and yelled "boo" causing Erica to jump and Benny to jump and drop his popcorn in the process." Erica what are you doing here with Benny". Sarah said surprised at how close they were.

"Well after Benny left Ethan's Friday night we ran into each other and we both were bored so we went to his house and….Wait what are you doing here with the nerd". Erica said as Ethan and Sarah blushed.

"Well me and Ethan are kinda going out now". Sarah said still blushing." Finally". Benny and Erica said in uison.


End file.
